


Please

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e08 Si Vis Pacem; Para Bellum, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Discotrek is really putting us through the ringer.





	Please

“Paul! Please. I am so worried about you. Not just because of the spores - because I love you, I love you so much it hurts to even think that you might get hurt, be hurt. It makes my heart scream out in pain that you won't tell me what’s wrong. I can tell when something's wrong. I know you need privacy - but you haven’t even spoken to me in days and you're back to your old self. And I love you all the same, but I’m worried. I’m worried that you’re not okay. Please, let me check, Paul.”

  
“Okay, fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to express my sincerest support to Anthony Rapp and other sexual assault survivors as well as my unerring disgust and disdain for Spacey, Weinstein, and the like. I have no respect for men like that and endless respect for men like Anthony Rapp.


End file.
